


Kink Prompts

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Body Worship, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories for the 101 kink prompt meme on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Humiliation and Making Porn Hitaka

Mitaka blushed, turning his face away as he shifted on the bed.

“Dopheld, look at the camera,” Hux demanded. He smiled to himself as the other slowly obeyed, nodding in approval. He adjusted his grip on the camera, licking his lips as he pulled back, removing his cock almost completely from the other’s ass before suddenly plunging deep inside of him again, making him cry out and arch his back. “Do you think anyone will buy this film with you in it, Dopheld?” he grunted.

“Ngh… I…I don’t know…” Mitaka whined, gasping as he braced himself against the headboard of the bed. He shuddered as Hux quickened his pace, cheeks burning in shame as his eyes looked back at the camera staring back at him.

“You look like such a whore, Dopheld.”

“Ah…”

“Thank me for the compliment, whore.”

“Thank you, sir…”

“Good boy…” Hux purred.


	2. Slavery Kylux

Kylo lay on his side, several cushions arranged around him for comfort. He yawned softly, shifting as he waited. He looked over at the ysalamir that are from its bowl nearby, snorting at the creature that kept him from using the Force. 

He wore a silken black loincloth attached to his hips by a silver chain, the symbol of the Emperor emblazoned on the cloth in dark red. A black posture collar kept his head up, chin raised and proper looking. His nipples were pierced, silver barbels in each. His face was painted in the traditional style of Naboo; a red dot under both of his eyes and a slender black line running from the top of his lip to the bottom of his bottom lip.

Kylo perked up as the door opened and he pushed himself up onto his knees, bracing himself. He smiled as the redheaded Emperor approached him and he sighed, letting his eyes flutter closed as Hux ran his fingers through his hair.

“Miss me?”

“Yes.”

“Show me.”

Kylo licked his lips, opening the front of his pants to show him just how much he missed him with his mouth.


	3. Humiliation Kylux

“Keep your hands behind your head, General.” Kylo smiled as he whispered in the redhead’s ear, pressed against his back. The Force-user was fully dressed save for his helmet in stark contrast to Hux’s total nudity. The General’s only “clothing” was the purple ballgag strapped around his head and the posture collar around his throat.

Hux groaned, a line of drool spilling from his bottom lip as he threaded his fingers behind his head to keep his hands there. His nostrils flared briefly and he shifted on his feet, waiting for Kylo’s next command.

“How many do you think are out on the bridge right now?” Kylo asked. He smiled as he watched Hux’s body blush, nodding as he caught his eye. “Start marching. Hands behind your head. I want everyone to see you like this before I fuck you.”

Hux mewled but obeyed, Kylo close behind him as he was led out of the bedroom and out for everyone to see him.


	4. Hitaka Trapped Together

Hux slid down into a seated position, his back pressed against the far wall of their cell. "This...this is not how it was supposed to go," he mumbled. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm himself as he felt his body start to tremble.

Mitaka watched his General sadly, biting his lip as he tried to think of what to do or say. The two had been taken captive by the Resistance, locked in a cell together while they waited to see what would be done with them. Neither expected any mercy, especially after the destruction of the Hosnian System.

In the end he decided on approaching Hux. He knelt down beside the General, placing a hand on his shoulder. "General..."

"I will ask them to ensure you are not given the same punishment," Hux softly promised. "I was the one who gave the order." He looked up when Mitaka placed a hand on his cheek, offering him a sad smile. "I am sure they'll listen to that at least."

"I would rather be punished the same as you than see you leave me."

"Dopheld..." Hux began with a frown. He was cut off by a press of Mitaka's lips against his own and he closed his eyes, returning the kiss.


	5. First Time Hitaka

"Relax."

He closed his eyes at the whispered command, nodding his head. He breathes in and out slowly, focusing on keeping his body relaxed. He spreads his legs as he feels Hux slip between them and he hugs him around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss as he feels the head of Hux's erection press against his entrance.

"I'm going to go slow," Hux whispered down to him. He pressed his forehead against Mitaka's, smiling as he slowly rocked his hips forward. He hushed him when Mitaka gasped, kissing him on the lips to help soothe him.

"Keep going..." Mitaka panted. He wrapped his legs around the other's hips, pushing Hux deeper inside of him. He threw his head back as he was soon filled, hugging Hux close. "By the Force..." he whined.

"Good?"

"Yes, Sir!"


	6. Techie/Phasma Body Worship

She notices Techie staring at her arms after one of their training sessions together. Phasma smiles to herself, pointedly flexing an arm without looking directly at him. She hears the soft gasp that escapes Techie’s lips and she cannot help but laugh aloud.

Techie pouts and blushes as he looks down at the ground. “You’re teasing me...” he mutters to the floor. He looks up when Phasma approaches, biting his lower lip.

“You like them?” she asks, flexing again for him.

He nods, “they’re beautiful.”

“You think so?”

“Yes.” He watches as she hesitates and he smiles as he shyly reaches out, running a hand over her arm. He smiles as he feels up the muscle there. “You’re so strong...” he whispers, “I think you’re the strongest person I’ve ever met.”

Phasma smiles, pulling Techie close to kiss him on the forehead.


	7. Kylux Masturbation

Kylo knelt naked on the bed, his legs spread wide apart. He ran the palms of his hands over his chest, biting his lip as he teased both of his nipples into sensitive hardness. His hands moved lower, his eyes fluttering closed as he was soon teasing himself, fingers and palm of his hand teasing himself into full arousal.

Hux smiles as he watches Kylo masturbating on their bed. He smokes a cigar lazily in his own chair, watching through the thick plume of smoke as Kylo throws his head back, his hand moving faster and faster. He rolled his hips forward, whimpering as he brought himself closer and closer to orgasm. “Such a lovely sight…” he murmured.

He cums with his eyes closed. His body shudders as his hips thrust forward, hand helping him to ride out the wonderful sensation. He’s panting when Hux stands up and approaches, brushing the sweat off of his brow as he looks at him. “Did I..?”

“You did very well,” Hux hums.


	8. Techie/Matt Gentle Sex

Tonight he wasn’t Techie. Tonight he was a prince lying with his most trusted and loving knight. His knight had rescued him from a wicked dragon and he decided to reward him with warmth in the bedroom. 

He remembered reading stories like this before Peach Trees. Stories about dragons and royalty and jousts and all kinds of fantastical things. He had enjoyed them as a child, often playing the role of the king or prince in need of rescuing by a strong knight.

He wondered if this was why his life had become the way it had for so long. Had Peach Trees been his tower? The lone and forgotten prince waiting for rescue?

“Are you ready?” Matt asks between kisses. He rolls his hips forward, brushing his cock against Techie’s. He smiles at the way this makes the smaller man shudder and hug onto him, kissing him again before starting to slide downwards.

“I…oh…” He places a hand over his mouth as Matt kisses over his stomach and further down. His pubic hair is nuzzled and kissed and he moans into the palm of his hand. Old scars on the inside of his thighs are stroked in comfort and kissed.

He arches his back in pleasure when Matt finally takes his penis into his mouth, suckling him slowly to get him used to the sensation. There is no rush here. He is a prince and Matt is his knight. His knight is going to make him feel so good and safe and warm and…

Matt swallows when Techie cums into his mouth a little sooner than expected. He pushes himself up to look down at him, smiling at him as the other looks at him with a bright red face. “You okay?”

“Ye-yes…”

“Did that feel good?” He smiles when Techie nods and he pulls himself up again, kissing him sweetly on the corner of his mouth.


	9. Matt/Techie Jealousy

Techie blushes a little as he feels Matt press up against his back, reminding him of his presence. “What’s the matter?” he asked once the shopkeeper had left the two alone.

“He was flirting with you?”

Techie blinked. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh...” He giggled a little as realization came to him and he looked back over at Matt, raising an eyebrow. “Were you jealous?” he asked.

“...No,” Matt lied.

Techie giggled, kissing him on the cheek.


	10. Kylux Affection

Kylo slid a little closer to where Hux stood, pointedly not looking at the General as he read over some reports. He shifted a little on his feet, drumming his fingers on the counter. He coughed to himself.

"What do you want?" Hux asked.

"Nothing from you!" Kylo immediately spat. His cheeks burned a dull red as Hux hugged him around the middle, pulling him in close. "I said I didn't..!"

"You're a horrible liar. Just tell me you're in the need for some affection next time."

"...fine..."


	11. Deep Throating Kylux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this artwork
> 
> http://jakkutrashheap.tumblr.com/post/145083206167/oh-i-have-more-asks-to-answer-but-i-hate-posting

"Show me that you're not completely useless," he growls. He uses his gloved hand, forcing his index finger into Hux's mouth. He pushes as far back as his hand can reach, watching Hux's face for signs of too much discomfort. He allows himself a smile when the redhead takes it with only a faint sign of gagging. "Good boy..." he purrs, keeping his finger down the other's throat a little longer.

Hux whines when Kylo finally removes his finger from his throat. He stares at the saliva soaked finger and he licks the tip of it, looking up at the Force-user. His cheeks burn as he watches Kylo use his ungloved hand to pull down his fly and remove his cock from his pants.

"It's all or nothing," Kylo reminds him. His gloved hand grips the back of his head and soon Hux's mouth is filled with Kylo's dick, cheeks hollow as he starts to deepthroat it as noisily as possible.


End file.
